ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Neos (character)
"Why is it Ultraman... Neos?" "He is a new hero of the new century, who is even more miraculous than me, that's why!" —Hayami Nana and Genki Kagura, Neos Nativity, Monster Arnagaruge's Appearance is an Ultra-Crusader featured in the Direct-to-DVD Ultra Series Ultraman Neos. This Ultra greatly resembles the original Ultraman. The name itself, Neos, is taken from Greek 'neo' which means new, implying that Neos is the new Ultraman hero as well as an allusion of him as an update of the two most iconic Ultramen: Ultraman and Ultraman Jack. History Ultraman Neos A young, very brave fighter from the Land of Light, Ultraman Neos was sent to Earth after Ultraseven 21 was unable to go. His mission was to protect it from the effects of the Unbalance Zone, a zone in outer space that our solar system crosses once every 3 million years.The Unbalance Zone where Dark Matter 'drifts,' which inevitably causes bizarre phenomena such as monsters to appear. Before reaching Earth, he merged his life force with HEART member Genki Kagura, who was fixing a satellite. His companions in the satellite had been killed by meteors that hit it, resulting in an explosion that caused him to become adrift in space until the Ultraman returned him home. There he began to lead the fight for good. His first battle came against Arnagaruge, the first Dark Matter monster documented in Japan. It was microbes mutated by the Dark Matter, but the HEART team had never seen such a giant. Thinking Neos was also a Dark Matter creation, they fired on both giants as he tried to save one of their members from the clutches of the beast. Despite the explosions spreading across his body, the giant managed to save the team member and vanquish the huge monster. After this battle, and once HEART figured out that Neos was on their side, the red and silver giant would return more and more, heading the fight against evil with Ultraseven 21 acting as his often-needed backup. The pair managed to defeat, and often destroy, all monsters that rose up to attack. After the many monsters that had been created by Dark Matter were killed, Earth got the attention of the supreme evil one himself, Menschheit! A Dark Matter mutation from the planet Zamu, the vile warlord had all but eradicated the Alien Zamu civilization, forcing them to Earth. Seeking to wipe the dying civilization out for no other reason than his pride, the villain sent his golden assassin, Gurale, a synthesis mutation made from the strongest dark matter monster on Zamu, to vanquish all Zamu survivors on Earth. After it attacked the Alien Zamu ship, the beast sought out the last Zamu survivor, charged with resurrecting his people using his own life force. Neos appeared to battle the creature as it attacked HEART HQ where the boy was. The monster managed to take Neos’ attacks and then some. Holding the hero down, the golden beast began to siphon off his energy. After unleashing a tremendous beam composed of the stolen energy from his jaws, it seemed Gurale had won. However, Neos wasn’t down yet, and managed to hit the fiend with his Neo Magnium Ray and Neo Attack Ray, using the last of his energy to kill the beast. Having used up all of his energy, Neos was seemingly dead, only to be revived at the last minute by Ultraseven 21 and Zoffy. Menschheit attacked the Earth, moved forward, and only one last warrior was left in commision: Ultraseven 21. Neos was weakened, but wasn’t dead. Genki called on him again, but in his weakened state, both Seven 21 and Neos were no match for such a beast and were easily thrown back and once again left for dead, but an unforeseen ally was ready to help: the last Zamu. The alien transferred its energy to the pair of heroes, recharging their energy and strength. With renewed power, the two managed to vanquish Menschheit. The war was over and their missions complete, and the pair returned to Nebula M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light. After arriving, he shows that Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. After the Ultramen knew this, they all, including Ultraman Neos, went towards Belial to fight him. Even after long battle, they all were defeated by Belial, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark , all Ultra Revive back and went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. This Neos is assumed to be an alternate universe Neos. Physical Attributes Profile *'Home world': Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Affiliation': Space Garrison *'Height': 58 m *'Weight': 59,000 t *'Age': 8,900 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 30 (Mach 29 in the pilot film) *'Running speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1600 m (1200 m in the pilot film) Techniques *'Neo Magnium Ray': By charging up energy in his arms, Ultraman Neos can fire a powerful golden beam from his arms when in an +-shape. This beam is often used as a finisher, either completely destroying weakened opponents in a large explosion or just killing them. *'Magnium Ray': Only used in the pilot, Neos fires a yellow beam from his hands in V shape position. *'Neo Eddie Ray': Ultraman Neos can charge up a beam of energy and fire it from his hand. This beam can be used as an alternative for the Neo Magnium Ray and can kill some of the strongest opponents in one shot. *'Ultra Multi-Beam': Ultraman Neos can fire an energy beam from the jewel on his head. The exact strength of this attack is unknown but it can paralyze the target, be magnetic rays, awaken the target or generate an electric shock. *'Specium Ray': Neos can fire a yellow version of the Specium Ray. As expected it can kill a monster in one shot. Used when low on energy. *'Neos Knuckle Shell': When needed, Ultraman Neos can fire blasts of missile-strength energy from his hands. *'Energy Bombers': Neos can charge his hands with energy and fire successive bursts of energy blasts *'Ultra Thunder Chop': Used in the pilot, a chop from high up charged with energy. *'Neos Punch': A powerful straight punch. Used on Zamu Revenger. *'Neos Elbow': A powerful elbow strike, there is the normal version, the Ultra Elbow Smash that shattered Zamu Revenger's shield, and the Ultra Elbow-Drop which is a jumping elbow strike. *'Neos Kick': A back kick, a rounhouse kick, a heel drop and other variations. *'Ultra-Heavy Kick': A forward kick, it is a powerful blow. *'Ultra-Flying Kick': Neos runs towards the enemy and jumps into the air. He concentrates his power into his feet. *'Neos Double Kick': Neos jumps into the air and does a split, hitting two opponents at once in the face. Used in episode 5. *'Neos Chop': Several chop techniques, the Ultra-Knock Chop aimed for the neck and throat, the vertical Ultra-Counter Blow and the Ultra-Brain Chop that is deal at an angle. *'Ultra-Whipper': A throwing technique. *'Ultra-Flying Mare': Neos grabbs the opponent by the head and throws them. *'Ultra Lifter': Neos hoists an opponent into the air using Herculean strength called Ultra Power *'Ultra Attack': Neos fall back holding the enemy and flips them over. *'Ultra Light Release': Ultraman Neos can capture a creature in an energy beam and then transport them to another location. Used to turn a monster back into fish. *'Ultra Slash': Ultraman Neos can form a ring of jagged energy in his hand. He can then throw this cutter disk which can cut through just about anything. *'Ultra Light-Minimum': When facing off against an opponent that has been mutated or enraged, and grown to a new form, Ultraman Neos can fire a ray of light that will return them to their normal form. *'Ultra Light Sword': One of Neos Metamorphic abilities, which turn light into a physical object, Neos creates a large sword in his right hand, the length of the blade can change. Used to finish Refrashion. *'Ultra Light-Langer': One of Neos Metamorphic abilities, Neos can charge his hand and fire an arrow head shaped burst of energy, it exact strength is unknown but it clearly stronger than his energy Blasts. There are 2 types, A and B, *'Ultra Light Barrier': Only used in the pilot, One of Neos Metamorphic abilities, Neos generates an energy shield from his figner tips. *'Ultra Light Shield': One of Neos Metamorphic abilities, Neos erects a barrier to block enemy attacks. There are 2 types *'Ultra Light Boomerang': One of Neos Metamorphic abilities, Neos creates an energy boomerang, there are 2 types. Not Shown. *'Ultra Light Spear': One of Neos Metamorphic abilities, Neos creates a sphere of energy. There are 2 types, one for stabbing the other for throwing. Not Shown. *'Ultra Stop-Ray': Neos fires an energy beam that leaves the enemy immobile even in space. Not Shown. *'Ultra Spray': Neos fires an energy that reveals invisible targets. Not Shown. *'Ultra Powerful Shower': Neos' version of the Ultra Shower. Not Shown. *'Ultra Body Attack': Neos rams the enemy, flying at full speed without ill effect. Not Shown. Neo_Magnium_Ray.jpg|Neo Magnium Ray Neos_Attack_Ray.jpg|Neos Attack Ray Neos_slash.jpg|Ultra Slash ultra_multi_beam.jpg|Ultra Multi Beam ultra_minimum.jpg|Ultra Light Minimum ultra_release.jpg|Ultra Release ultra_light_sword.jpg|Ultra Light Sword Specium Ray.jpg|Specium Ray Ultra Light Langer.jpg|Ultra Light Langer GhdfgnfmhtmnhfE.jpg|Energy Bombers Ultra Light Barrier.jpg|Ultra Light Barrier Magnium.jpg|Magnium Ray Neos knuckle shell.jpg|Neos Knuckle shell Transformation The Estraller: Genki uses the Estraller like the Beta Capsule before being covered within a body of light. Toy Release Info The first Ultraman Neos figure was released as an Ultra Hero Series in the 90's, as a first version. In 2001, Ultraman Neos had a new mold, and bundled with HRT machines & Estrellar, as The Power of Neos Set. In 2009, Ultraman Neos re-released as a 2009 Ultra Hero Series figure, using the current mold from the set. neopower.jpg|The Power of Neos set (Bundled with HRT Machines & Estrellar) 200651205222114.jpg|Ultra Hero Series - Ultraman Neos (First version) 25ultramanneos.jpg|Ultra Hero Series - Ultraman Neos (2009 new mold, current version) Copy of Ultraman Hero SeriesUltraman NeosNew Mold0 101011011039 ll.jpg.jpg Jjj.jpeg 4533969738_483a1614d9_q.jpg|Neos and Tiga Trivia *Despite just his short to-video series, Neos is a very important Ultra in the history of the series. Neos' pilot was conceived and presented to the heads of Tsuburya Prods. to show them that they could still continue the Ultra series and have it still be fresh. Although the TV series was not picked up it convinced the company heads to create a new Ultra series resulting in the ever popular Ultraman Tiga series and the following installments in the Ultra series. *While Ultraseven 21 is based on Ultraseven, Ultraman Neos is based on the original Ultraman, the two original Ultras created by Eiji Tsuburaya. *Ultraman Neos was the second Ultra mistaken to be an enemy on the first encounter and the first to be attacked by humans. *Ultraman Neos has two different designs on two Ultra Hero Series figures and both the Pilot and the TV Series. Gallery Ultraman Neos I.png Ultraman Neos II.png Ultraman Neos III.png Ultraman Neos.jpg neoseven.jpg Hntultramanneos0414ff6b.jpg|UltraSeven 21 and Ultraman Neos Ultrmn Ns Ultrsn 21 I.png|Neos and 21 hntultramanneos028030a9.jpg vlcsnap-2547633.png|Ultraman Neos, Seven 21, Xenon and other ultras fighting Belial Ultrmn_Ns.JPG Neosnn.png UltramanNeos_02.jpg Ultraman Neos .jpg www.png|Ultraman Neos rise ULTRAMAN NEOS.jpg Ultraman_Neos_Poster.jpg tumblr_ma2bk9DAOn1r9l7xlo1_500.jpg 48373789-jpeg_preview_large.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras With Rounded Head